toonnationfandomcom-20200215-history
Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius
|image=Jimmyneutronmovie.jpg |director=John A. Davis |producer=John A. Davis Albie Hecht Steve Oedekerk |writer=John A. Davis Steve Oedekerk David N. Weiss J. David Stem Dan Schneider |music=John Debney |editing=Steve Kolbe Chris Sherrod |distributor=Paramount Pictures Nickelodeon Movies O Entertainment United International Pictures |released=December 21, 2001 |runtime=83 minutes |rating= |preceded_by= |followed_by=''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' |website= |amg_id= |imdb_id=0268397 }} Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius is a 2001 computer-animated film based on a few three-minute animated shorts shown on Nickelodeon between the years 1999-2002, and a pilot in 1998. The film was produced by Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies with O Entertainment and DNA Productions. It was produced using off-the-shelf software (messiah:studio and LightWave 6) by O Entertainment. A spin-off TV series, The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, premiered July 20, 2002, and a second spin-off, Planet Sheen, premiered on October 2, 2010. Plot The movie begins at an Air Force base somewhere in Colorado. Their radar picks up a UFO and they send planes up to examine the situation. The pilots are surprised to find that it is a rocket carrying two boys and a robotic dog: Jimmy Neutron (Debi Derryberry), Carl Wheezer (Rob Paulsen), and Goddard (Frank Welker). Jimmy needs to launch a communications satellite (which he made out of a toaster) to communicate with an alien species who sent him a message that was garbled in the ionosphere. Unfortunately, the pulse rockets fail, and the rocket cannot leave the atmosphere. Jimmy tapes some soda to the toaster and throws it, propelling the soda into space. Then the rocket falls down to town and lands on his roof. He is reprimanded by his parents (Megan Cavanagh and Mark DeCarlo), gets ready for school, but his antics caused him to miss the bus. He then tests his latest invention, a form of bubble transportation, made from a special bubble gum. He catches up with the school bus, but the bubble pops when it hits a tree. In the classroom, Cindy Vortex (Carolyn Lawrence), Jimmy's arch rival, is giving a report on dinosaurs. Jimmy proceeds to correct her with technical data and they argue. During show and tell, Jimmy shows Ms. Fowl (Andrea Martin) and the class a shrink ray. He attempts to shrink Cindy's head, but the ray malfunctions and does not work. When walking home, Jimmy, Carl, and their friend Sheen Estevez (Jeff Garcia) spot a poster for an amusement park. However, their parents will not let them go, so they sneak out. By now, the shrink ray is working again, so Nick Dean also had the Golden Rule. Meanwhile, the toaster is found by an alien race called the Yolkians. They seem to be a green goo (or yolk, possibly) with eye stalks. They use pods with hovering capability and robotic arms to move, but they fly spaceships in space (that look like chickens). King Goobot (Patrick Stewart) and his assistant, Ooblar (Martin Short), watch the message, Then, all the ships in the armada head to Earth. They take all the parents in the city and leave, putting obviously fake notes on the refrigerators to tell the kids they've gone to Florida for a 'vacation'. On the way home, Carl spots a shooting star, so he, Jimmy, and Sheen wish for no more parents so they could have fun all the time. The next morning, Jimmy spots the Note set and reads it. The notes are the same for everyone, so Jimmy has Goddard scan for adult life forms. When the report comes back, the kids celebrating and doing things they couldn't do normally. The next morning, the craze has worn off, and at home, Jimmy is upset that his parents didn't say goodbye. Jimmy goes to his lab and compares the note the Yolkians left with notes his parents wrote. When the writing doesn't compare, Jimmy realizes that the notes are fake. Goddard finds evidence of aliens on the computer, and Jimmy tracks them to another system. He organizes the other kids in town to build rockets from the theme park rides to travel there. While staying on an asteroid, everyone recalls what their parents did at bedtime before they were abducted by aliens. The next day, they reach the planet Yolkus (a spoof of courage from Esther) are captured by Goobot. He says the parents are to be sacrificed to their god, Poultra. They're taken to the dungeon, but Ooblar takes Goddard to his workshop to take him apart after Goddard assaults Goobot. Jimmy calls Goddard on Libby's cell phone and tricks Ooblar into thinking Goddard will self-destruct in an explosion covering 30 square miles. Goddard frees the kids using a glitch in his obedience program, and they make it to the arena were the parents will be sacrificed to Poultra. When they reach it, an unusual ceremony is finishing , and Poultra, a gigantic three-eyed chicken with reptilian legs, hatching from her egg. Jimmy quickly comes up with a plan: Sheen heads to an airfield to obtain a transport, he gets the mind controller, and the rest of the kids keep the guards busy. They escape, but Goobot follows them in his ship at the head of the Yolkus fleet. He orders the ships to open fire.During the battle, Jimmy skims the surface of Yolkus's sun, and flares destroy all but Goobot's ship. The king sends a taunting message to Jimmy, who flies out with Goddard. He uses his shrink ray to make himself the size of a planet, and blows the ship into an oncoming asteroid. Goobot vows he'll be back. The kids are reunited with their parents, and they make it home without further incident. Category:Movies